The World of Magic
by TheFatalRose1993
Summary: Imagine a vast world, cities in the sky, forest consuming and oceans spread out. Civilizations of different races ranging from Dragons to Experiments, old races such as the Ancients; and dark entities that create realms to hide in. Around every corner there is a new adventure, which one will you follow? Kiloto the Experiment, maybe Natsumi the Shadow Queen? Adventure Awaits!


Ailos is a city made for prisoners, specifically for magic users who disobey the law and are not sanctioned by one of the five flying cities. For one individual the city had been his home for years. He was also one of the few prisoners that were locked in a cell in the center of the city. Ailos was a prison city where the prisoners were allowed to walk on the streets and live in the buildings. Only a handful were considered dangerous enough that they were no longer allowed on the streets.

Elliot James was such a man. At the age of seventeen he had become so dangerous that the Archmage had banished him to this city. He was never to walk the surface again, never to see the light of day. His power was unique to him alone. As well was his insanity. Gripped by madness thanks to a Shadow Mage, he often times loses reality, replacing it with dark figments of his own mind's workings. Today was different though. He had a visitor.

The woman was barely fifteen, but the guards of the magical prison kept a respectful distance. She was a Shadow Mage, a dangerous creature that had been cursed, or blessed with dark insights to magic. She walked confidently. This would be the second time she had visited her first captive. She knew what he'd do after she visited him. He was mad with desires he shouldn't have. His mind was lost in places that not even she could see. Behind her, her shadow seemed to move on its own. She spoke quietly, "Settle my pet. Soon, we shall leave this den of filth. I will feed you then." She continued to walk until she arrived at the large well lit dome that the captive lived in.

He saw her approach. He watched her shadow closely. "Oh, the shadows move with her, her sight is wide. Sprawling through the deep she comes to visit. Why does she torment her brother so? Is it because she still wishes to hurt him? I think it is. She desires a savior that is not her brother. She hates him." He was rambling, his mind working down an odd path as the woman who had caused his mind to shatter approached. "Elliot, stop you ranting. I just came to see if you had gotten any better." Elliot ignored her, focusing on her shadow. "The shadow twitches and comes to finish its meal!" He scurried to the back of the cell. "You cannot enter here shadow demon!"

The woman scoffed. "Elliot, stop. He is not here to eat you. He is MY pet. Let him alone. Focus on me now." Elliot's head snapped to her face. "Lilith the Shadow, how do you fare this evening?" Elliot's green eyes sparkled as the armlets around his wrist glowed brightly. "Oh Elliot, why do you wish to harm your sister so?" she asked gently. He pressed his hand to the cell wall. "My sister died when she crushed me, shattered my bones." Lilith glared. "I'll not have this discussion again. Elliot I love you but this will be the last time I visit you. You will be executed at dawn. I'm sorry. I tried to stop it." Her hand pressed against the clear cell wall right where Elliot's was. "Please forgive me."

At those words she sank into her shadows. She had disappeared from Elliot's existence for the last time. "She came to run away? How odd. She thinks I will die. I know she thinks I will. I must go after her. She can make me whole again. She loves me and it was her magic that placed me here. Yes…think Elliot think. How am I to escape?" 

* * *

It seemed that Elliot had more than magic on his side, for on the very same land there was a science lab that had years ago cooked up their very own experiment. She was quite temperamental, though being grown in a tube would have that effect on you; purple eyes scanned the four walls they had put her in, long crimson hair dancing about as she continued to scan the lines for the next twenty minutes. She seemed to be impatient, waiting for some sort of miracle to happen to allow her escape, an equally crimson tail swaying behind her.

Yes, the product of spliced genes, Kiloto Cerandos was the first successful experiment to be called what is known as a cat-person. She didn't have the traditional cat ears, simply a tail, fangs, and claws; her vision also being nocturnal, she had many different abilities that her "parents" were quite proud of. Such as, her sixteenth birthday had just been yesterday, but she hadn't cared in the least. She wanted –out- of this place and right –now-. Pupils dilating to slits, an angry hiss escaped as the door opened at last, revealing a man in his mid-thirties wearing a lab coat, two large bodyguards entering right behind him. Ahn, did I forget to mention that Kiloto had been placed in the same high security prison Elliot was in? Not much of a surprise, Kiloto –was- temperamental.

Honestly, it was an accident, the guard simply got to close while she was in a rage. Blinking violet eyes, she felt the doctor examine her only to note of the key to her cell jangling on his pants. Glancing up as he began looking at the vertebrae' of her back, she relaxed and took a gander to the guards as well. They were too busy trying to look tough, so they weren't paying attention. Well, it was almost too easy~

By the time the Doctor left, she had a key between her mid-B cup breasts, a bored look on her face. As soon as the door shut, she began planning, because of Kilotos' spliced genes; she was capable of so much more than a normal human, such as retaining information like a video camera. There was an entire section dedicated to the prisoners who had disobeyed the law, another for experiments like her, and then a third for the mentally insane; the last being a rather exciting wing all on its' own. This wing was dedicated to the failed experiments, the ones who were simply too unstable to be called normal by the human standard. These creatures would feast upon themselves if it wasn't for the extensive bindings they were in, and the only reason for their continued existence was to find out where exactly they had gone wrong; then they'd be used as the front line to scare the crap out of any rebellion.

With a smirk of anticipation, she waited for the next several hours, around ten at night her lovely neighbor threw a fit so hard that guards would have to come in just to control her before she killed herself. Right on time, the screech next door caused the grin to spread, she quickly stood up and went to her door, waiting patiently as the guards finally grew tired of the girl's crap and headed in to control her. The key was jammed in, turned, and opened; she quickly shut and locked it behind her before heading toward the closest closet. More guards passed by with agitation, and she bolted for the desk that rested in the middle of the wings, she kept to the shadows quite well.

The desk was occupied by two nurses who were preparing for the next round of medication given to the mentally unstable, and she couldn't help but find this a bit too easy. Going behind the desk as the two left, Kiloto looked over the controls that lead to the monsters of the fourth wing, a grin present as she flipped a red switch. Sirens immediately went off as the doors to the unstable experiments were released, chaos ensuring. Kiloto ducked under the desk as a thunderous amount of footsteps hailed toward that section, going to help not only their comrades, but try and contain the ones that had been released. Once they had passed, she peeked back out and flipped another red switch, this one releasing the mentally unstable; another released fellow experiments, and finally the prisoners. Slinking toward the first wing, she held a Cheshire smile for a while. Quickening her pace, the neko pushed her way through the prisoners trying to escape, looking over each one until she noted of a door that had just opened. This one looked promising, he seemed confused, which amused her to no end.

Looking over his features, she immediately recognized him from a file that had been left behind, being the curious cat she was; Elliot James, destined to die by dawn. The smile ceased as she drew closer, he was quite powerful, definitely could get her out of here. Another tail sway, she heard the guards trying to contain prisoners. "Hey!" Immediately she was in front of him, violet eyes nearly glowing as she reached out her hand. "You want to die here, or get out?" 

* * *

Elliot had been devising a plan of escape. He could also disappear into shadows like his sister, though not as far. It had all come about because of her first capture of him. The shadows had tainted his sanity and allowed him to walk through them like a ghost. Magic was usually suppressed in the facility but Elliot noted that his sister's wasn't. So indeed he'd been working towards stepping into the shadows and disappearing. What the guards hadn't known was that Elliot could still conjure magic with the armlets on. Though extremely weak, it would still be useful. However a confused look came upon his face as guards started answering their radios.

"All men to Sector E3, All personal, containment breach in Sector E3!" That's what he'd heard. "What does it mean? I wonder how one could escape? I have tried, succeeded, and then failed. That level is dangerous isn't it?" He smiled. It would be a perfect distraction. Then quite suddenly his cell door opened. This alarmed the poor man. "Why would someone bother releasing a dead man? It is odd. I wonder if it's one of her traps. I think it is. She needs a reason to crush me again I know she does." He had barely taken his first step when the Cat Girl appeared. He jumped back and the armlets glowed brightly. The tattoos on his arms and back also glowed a deep ocean blue. His eyes lit up the same blue then drained to a dull blue as the armlets absorbed his magic. Still, an orb still glowed in his hands. "She surprised me! No one sneaks up on me. Should I kill her? I think so." He mumbled the words, still paused, not actually moving or releasing the magic.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" He was suddenly talking to her, focusing on her violet eyes. "Cat Girl is curious of me. She thinks to save me." He murmured to himself. As he said it his eyes had gone foggy. "I asked why are you here! Answer me or I'll blow you to pieces." His eyes narrowed at her. She could most likely sense there was something off about the man. His mind seemed to wander at the oddest times. 

* * *

Well, this was certainly interesting. She knew quite well the man had a bit of an instability problem with his mentality, talking to himself and what not, but it was definitely more fun when seen with your own eyes, y'know? She couldn't help the smirk that came to her lips as he mentioned killing her, glancing back to note of the guards starting the containment on the mentally unstable. Well then, that was certainly a predicament. Looking back to him, she crossed her arms over her chest and answered his question quite boredly. "My name is Kiloto Cerandos, I'm an experiment in the third wing; and I want out of here, you're my ticket out. Now, you can't exactly kill me with those armlets on your arms."

Nodding to the accessories, she looked back to him with a serious expression, "I can release you, if you promise to get me the hell out of here." Her tail swished in irritation, obviously impatient again and itching to get the hell out of here. "But you have to –promise- to get me the hell out of here." 

* * *

He glanced at her, to the armlets, to the guards starting to capture people and then back to her. "She could help find The Shadow Girl. She could help me. She may be useful. Even if she's just a kitten. Kiloto the Kitten. Yes, I think I may be able to help her." He pointed his hand to a side wall and shot the glowing orb. It took a nice chunk out of it, roughly the size of the orb. "I am Elliot James. I suppose a partnership will benefit us both, will it not?

He walked forward and smiled. "I hate dealing with woman, nothing but trouble. What am I doing, I suppose she can't be too much trouble can she? She is just a Kitten." He shook his head. "How are you going to get these armlets off of me again? I mean…you don't have the keys do you?" She seemed to have thought this out quite a bit, hadn't she? She had come to him to get her out. "I'll get you outside the city at least, after that though; I need to track down a woman…" He smiled, hoping she would accept his proposal. 

* * *

Kiloto the Kitten? You've got to be kidding me. A chortle left her as a guard came up behind her, having broken through the line of criminals to try and capture her; she lifted her right hand and snapped her fingers, the immediate reaction was the guard stopping as sparks sprinkled over his frame before igniting him in a hellish fire. She eyed the armlets with a critical eye before chuckling softly, "Honestly, I've never been outside this building." Taking one armlet, she dug her claws into the split of metal, pupils slitting to that of a cats as she ripped it apart.

"So you'll have to excuse me-"A grunt was given as she ripped off the next armlet, "If I sort of cling to you, Elliot James." She looked up to him, a grin present, "Though I admit, this girl you're going after is one lucky chick." A chuckle escaped, "If I had someone like you chasing me, I'd likely faint from the excitement in my veins~" Well, there had been one from two years ago, but he had died from a virus; so she was left alone once again. "So, Elliot James, are you ready to go?" A sweet smile was given; half the criminals were rounded up. 

* * *

"Fire Kitten! She can explode people. I think she'll be useful. Yes, definitely," he smiled as she tore off the armlets, "Useful." He drew a deep breath in as the magic inside him surged forward, released from its prison. His eyes glowed brightly; flames of ocean blue surrounded his armed and his back. "Kiloto. You will come with me for a time. I have use of you." He smiled as he walked around her. "Oh, and I advise that you run." The flames coalesced into a bead at the palm of both of his hands. He grinned. "I'll kill you all before I track down Lilith the Shadow." The beads launched down both hallways. It felt as if cannons had been fired. There was a strong blast wave as the beads detonated destroying everything around the spots, burning everyone in their explosive vicinity.

Elliot grinned as he ran to the left, ignoring whether Kiloto followed him. A man stumbled out of the flames. Fire engulfed him and Elliot knew the man was a guard. His tattoos and eyes glowed as the flames surrounded his arms again. An almost inhuman laugh came from him as he punched the man in the face, burning it, disintegrating half of his face as he connected. "Burn! You have no face now!" He danced around, running down another corridor. He'd been down this one before. It was how he'd escaped before. He hadn't expected the men with assault rifles all in a line. His eyes glowed as he formed a shield, right as they started firing. The bullets pelted off of the magical force shield with ease.

All Elliot could do was grin. Everything was ignored as he decimated the troops. Bolts of energy flew from his hands, exploding on impact. The feeling of destruction, mayhem, causing the chaos he loved for those who deserved it. He saw the ladder. Fresh air and freedom was where that led. "That's the spot. That's as far as I got last time. Then she appeared. Then she controlled me. She took me back to the cell with kindness. I must find her. My Lilith." He shook his head and started to climb the ladder. 

* * *

Yes, this man was absolutely –insane- and she somehow loved every second of it. Keeping behind him was quite the good idea, as she had found out quickly. Tailing him like a stray hungry for food, she noted of the ladder as he pointed it out, glancing around as guards started going crazy in all the chaos, a smirk came to her lips. "After you, good sir~" It was a playful tease, though by the sounds of this Lilith, she wasn't going to like this bitch one bit if she dared stopped them. Waiting for him to take the ladder, she kept the extra guards off with a simple wave of her hand, flames rising up to the ceiling.

Looking up to see if he had gone over, she followed behind quickly, the fresh air foreign to her lungs as she greedily sucked it in; her frame shook for a moment before she concentrated solely on Elliot. This crazy man would be her salvation and she'd be damned if it ended here. Placing her hand on his own, she gripped it tightly, looking down to note of the length of the wall. "Trust me, okay?" It was risky even for her, but hey, cat's always land on their feet.

It took a single jump, the wind flying through her hair as a rush of adrenaline flooded her veins; a wave of her hands offered a blast of fire that propelled their weights up, slowing them down before they hit the ground to hard. Instead of smashing into the ground, it would feel as if they had taken a step on some stairs. Shakingly sighing, she looked up the wall with a fleeting glance before looking to him, unsure of what to do now. "…Shall we run?" 

* * *

He quickly escaped up the ladder after he smiled and winked at Kiloto. He didn't know why he did it but it happened none the less. He knew what to expect. The fresh air felt amazing in his lungs. He looked around and smirked. The city's prisoners were gawking as the man glowing blue stood on the ramparts. The guards were already running towards them. He noticed the Captain immediately. That flaming sword had been held to his neck far too many times for him not to know him. "Oh CAPTAIN!" Elliot grinned as a blue bead launched from his outstretched hand and blew apart some of the wall. The Captain flew through the air but landed gracefully on the roof.

He had almost jumped onto the nearest roof to kill the man but his hand was suddenly being tugged on. "I'll kill you later. I must keep a promise. Which one though? Keep her safe or…" He didn't have a chance to finish the sentence. Suddenly the air was beneath him. "You insane, ludicrous woman!" he screamed at her. He watched the ground come closer and closer, a child's glee and laughter coming from him. He was pleasantly surprised by her ingenuity. As they landed he hugged her and spun her around. "We did it! We actually escaped!" He let her go then grinned. A wave of both his hands and two see through blue horses made of magic appeared. "Why run when we can ride?" He grinned and jumped on the first. "Come on, let's escape quickly eh?"

He spurred his own mount on, heading straight for the forest. "She doesn't follow. She doesn't come after me. She must be on the Plane of Shadow. Talking to her friends, the betrayers." He laughed as he talked to himself. "Let her stay there. I'll be gone by the time she finds out!" He looked behind him to make sure Kitten was following him. "Come on Kitten, we'll head to the woods, no one dare follow us in there!" 

* * *

This man was insane! Sad to say the crazy ones were the helpful ones, because soon she had pulled herself up on the horse, looking down curiously before grabbing the reigns. She hadn't ridden a horse her entire life, let alone a magic horse made of some other persons magic. As he took off toward the woods, she flicked the reigns and the horse galloped after him, Kiloto ducking low to gain a bit more speed with less wind resistance. "Come on then!" A laugh escaped her, joy riddling her entire body as her cat tail swished with excitement, she was free! Free from those crazy tests! Those idiotic scientists! Free!

"Ahahaha! Yes! Finally!" She almost looked like a child, long crimson hair framing her body down to the horse's back as she slowed the beast, lifting her arms in the air to feel the leaves and branches. For a moment, it appeared that she would cry, the smile on her face nearly breaking her jaw. When Elliot caught up, Kiloto would get her horse to trot by next to him, planting a kiss on his cheek with a single tear falling. "Thank you, so much." 

* * *

He'd slowed his horse to a halt as they reached the woods. He smiled at her excitement. She was a good kid, reminding him of someone. He touched his face where she kissed him. "You're welcome Lily, you're so very welcome." His mind had wandered down a different path, a path that showed a different woods and meant quite a bit different than what he should be feeling right now. "Oh Lily, you know I love you don't you? Why do you always chase me to down? Can't we just hide away from the world? Do we need to stand and fight?" She would be able to see his own tears fall as he replayed the memory from his eyes.

As quick as it came though it disappeared. He wiped his eyes and dismounted. "Alright, Kiloto," he dismissed his own mount, "We need to go into hiding now; somewhere no one can find us. There's a small cottage that an old friend use to own in these woods. It's deep and far away from any path. If we walk through the woods we'll reach it before daybreak. It's the best plan." "Honestly it's the only plan. Meander through the woods to find your old master's cottage that is most likely destroyed. I'm so brilliant. Someone could be living there, or worse Lily could be waiting there." He looked around as if saying her name would conjure her. "You'd like that far too much. Let's start walking. The Kitten will follow. She likes me." He set off without a word, accidentally releasing the magic that held Kiloto's mount together. 

* * *

His talk of this Lilith made her uncomfortable, she furred her eyebrows as he declared love for her and asked to run away. What was this all about? This woman obviously wasn't good for him, yet it was like a drug in his veins. Giving a blink, her ass hit the ground as the mount disappeared. "OW!" Rubbing a sore pelvis bone, she gave a rather fire filled glare to Elliot before standing back up. She was tempted to stalk after him and give him a sound beating for doing that, but something brown caught her attention from the corner of her eye. Blinking, she turned her attention to it and began breaking through the bushes to try and find what had interested her.

The scream that followed would've made any man's blood turn cold.

The bear did not like getting followed, not at all, and had decided to try and make Kiloto it's next lunch; instead it seemed to activate a psychotic stasis in Kiloto, this much proved by the lack of emotions in her eyes. She managed to not only kill the bear, but not use an ounce of magic in doing so, and somehow she was unable to stop as claws continuously took chunks out of the bear's stomach. Eventually the emotions returned and smacked her full in the face, causing her to stumble back and hit the tree behind her; inhaling sharply as if air was lacking for that moment she had killed the thing that attacked her. Looking down to bloody hands, panic spread across her features, "Not again, not again…" The words were repeated, as if they would make what had happened go away. 

* * *

Elliot heard the scream. His head turned quickly, his magic prepared to defend the girl. As soon as he saw her though, his magic faded. Quick, feral, destructive, she was everything he'd sought to be near. His heart suddenly started beating wildly. He fell back against a tree, eyeing what she did to the bear. "She is a feral hunter. She is dangerous. A beautiful creature. Again. Yes, do it again. I wish to see more. Her hands are weapons, her form gracious and fluid. I need to see more."

He came out of his thoughts and looked at the scene. "Well it appears you hold a secret, Kitten." Elliot walked over to the now dead bear and lifted it. His muscles strained but his tattoos glowed brightly. He lifted the creature, having to resort to both arms. "Well, waste not and want not, right Kitten?" He started walking away then, heading deeper into the woods. "Come on. We should get going, we may need to fix our new home up. And you already gave us our first meal. Thanks a lot. I do love bear steak." A flash of a smile as he continued walking.


End file.
